


Nightmares and Dreamscapes

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones





	Nightmares and Dreamscapes

It was that same nightmare again. Ianto dead in his arms as the circle of darkness around them slowly decreased. Jack was shaking Ianto as his head lolled.

Jack woke to a quiet bedroom and the darkness was split by a shaft of light under the bathroom door. As Jack shifted in the bed, Ianto exited the bathroom.

Ianto stood in the open doorway, the light silhouetting his gorgeous body and Jack drank in the sight as Ianto reached for the switch and flicked them into darkness.

Ianto padded to the bed and climbed back between the sheets and Jack hummed as his love snuggled back into him. Ianto's feet were cold, always so cold and Jack rubbed them with his own as he pulled Ianto in for a kiss.

Minty breath told him Ianto had brushed his teeth and Jack wanted a taste. He plastered himself against Ianto and as he licked the inside of Ianto's cheek a hand closed over his cock.

Jack moaned into Ianto's mouth and jerked his hips as the hand between them firmly tugged.

Now Jack was fully awake. All of him was fully awake thank you very much! Ianto rolled so Jack was on top and between his legs, invitingly rubbing at Jack's bum.

Jack reached between them and probed with a finger. Ianto was till lose and wet from the bedtime romp and Jack pushed in easily. Ianto gave a sigh as Jack bottomed out, pardon the pun.

Jack's fingers explored his lover and in the dark Jack closed his eyes as he struggled to memorise every scar, every perfect imperfection.

Ianto's soft pleas woke him from his ruminations and he began to move. It felt like a red hot velvet glove that he was slowly fucking, squeezing and inviting. The sweet man in his arms was kissing his face, licking his face and as pleasure overcame him a few bites were added.

Jack found a rhythm and rose to his elbows as he pushed upwards, spearing Ianto and rubbing Ianto's dick between their bellies.

"Gonna … oh … Jack … aaaah, Cariad" Ianto was moaning in those lovely deep vowels and Jack pulled almost all the way out then snapped his hips, hitting their bodies together hard enough to make Ianto grunt.

Ianto make a keening noise and hot come hit Jack's stomach, encouraging his own release.

Jack pumped into the lovely man below, feeling that glove clamp down on him hard as he came.

As Ianto's noise became a bellow Jack growled his own song.

They lay gasping in the dark and Jack kissed Ianto's chest before snuggling into the soft downy chest. Listening to Ianto's heart pounding, Jack drifted back to sleep.

Ianto lay in the dark as Jack slept and despaired of the day Jack would wake alone. No-one to comfort him.


End file.
